Repercussions of Stolen Moments
by Abydosorphan
Summary: Jack and Janet explore their past and what recent events mean for their future. Originally published in 2003
Doctor Janet Frasier entered her office and closed the door behind her, leaning heavily on the solid structure for support. She couldn't get it out of her head. Couldn't get _him_ out of her head. A stolen moment together on a planet light years away. It had happened two weeks ago, and was now driving her insane.

They had hardly spoken since it happened. When she had awoken the following morning he had been gone. She hadn't seen a lot of him around the medical compound that day or for the next few days that they were there. Of course, there had been the usual chit-chat during his physical when they returned to Earth, but in the crowded infirmary, with an audience, they could hardly talk about what they had done.

He had said that night that he didn't regret it. That he wanted to make sure that she didn't either. Was he having second thoughts now?

"Ugh," she groaned audibly, closing her eyes as her head lightly connected with the cold, hard surface of the door. What was she going to do? How could she continue to face him if they never even acknowledged that the incident had taken place?

It had been hard enough dealing with this the first time, so long ago. When she had first come to the SGC she had been very surprised to find him already stationed there. Dealing with things then had been odd - awkward even - but they had managed to stay professional, at least until…. Oh God! She gave a low groan of frustration - having to try and come to terms with this now, would be horrific.

The light knock on the door pulled her from her reverie. Slowly, she opened her eyes and took a step forward. God, she felt like hell. Wiping a hand over her face, she turned, reached down, and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She stopped. Never had she expected it to be him. Her brown eyes met his, and she froze.

* * *

Jack O'Neill entered the office and slowly took the doorknob out of her hand, his touch light, gently closing the door behind him. He felt like hell. He had never been particularly good with his emotions, but he had really messed this one up. Things had been difficult enough between them the first year that she had been here, since they had never truly dealt with what had happened between them before, or at least he hadn't. He was pretty sure that she never had either.

After closing the door, he leaned heavily against it. He stood there, just looking at her, searching her face, trying to see what she was thinking. Her eyes seemed to be transfixed on his, like she wanted to look away more than anything, but found the action impossible. He could see the torment in her gaze. And he knew he was the reason.

He finally moved, bringing his right hand up to run it through his ruffled, grey hair, never breaking the hold his eyes had on hers for a moment. He wanted to say something. He _needed_ to say something, to bring this tense silence to an end. His sheer determination had brought him this far, gotten him to her office this time, and now he found he couldn't think of anything that he could possibly say to make this less awkward.

He sighed heavily, dropping his hands to his sides, before stepping forward and placing them in his rear pockets. He needed to stop fidgeting. He needed to stop being so nervous. Why was it that she always brought out the strangest of emotions in him?

* * *

What happened next, neither of them expected. Neither could even explain how it happened, but they wound up in each others arms; her head pressed firmly against his chest, she sniffled and shook a little and he knew that she was fighting back tears that were threatening to break through. His face buried in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent.

"God, Janet, I'm sorry…." He said, pulling her even closer. "Why is it we can never seem to do anything the normal way?"

Janet sniffed, but the sound of her voice hinted at a smile as she replied, "If it were normal, it wouldn't be _us_ , Jack."

Jack pulled back slightly, and lifted his hands to cup her face. He tilted her head to look up at him, not an especially easy task given their height difference, and leaned down to gently brush his lips against hers. Breaking the contact after mere seconds he replied, "Let's try to work on that one, shall we?"

He felt her relax against him, her forehead just brushing his, her hands moving from his chest to encircle his back, reaching up to pull his shoulders down slightly trying to bridge the remaining distance between them. He pulled her to him, leaning back against the door slightly and brushed his lips to hers once more. He felt her respond this time - pulling him closer, going up on her toes to equalize their heights - as much as possible, anyway - pressing her body to his.

His hands left her face this time, traveling down her neck and across her collarbone, grasping her at her shoulders, holding her tightly. He wanted to will her to stay there - to not leave his arms again. Having her in his arms like this brought back the memories of their first time together, all those years ago.

* * *

Janet felt his grip tighten on her shoulders. She never wanted to move, never wanted to leave the warm, wonderful confines of his embrace. She had been alone for far too long. They both had been alone for far too long. She remembered the feel of his mouth on hers, the feel of his hands on her shoulders - his grip like a vise, his body pressed close to hers. It all brought back memories of that one night. The one night almost seven years ago, when she had thrown caution to the wind and wound up in his arms and in his bed the first time.

 _Janet reached out and opened the door, entering the base pub. It wasn't a place she normally went, not a place she had ever really gone before except on one or two rare occasions, and even then, only with several friends. She didn't enjoy drinking alone. But anything had to be better than the situation at home tonight._

She had come home from her rounds at the base hospital to find Michael still there. Why wouldn't he just leave like he'd promised? The divorce was practically finalized, she had got the house and was already making arrangements to sell it and move on base. She didn't need it or want it. Most of the things in it she had never wanted. It had all been about him. Everything had always been about him. With the exception of her clothes, most of her things had never left her mother's.

She sat at the bar and ordered a cosmopolitan. She was glad that the place wasn't too crowded; she wasn't up for dealing with a crowd of people tonight. The twenty or so that were already here worked just fine.

She was sipping at her drink when a man walked over and sat down next to her. 'Oh, God,' she thought, 'I'm really not up for this.'

He ordered his beer and sat there, staring ahead, in much the same way that she was. They sat in silence for a few moments and Janet began to wonder what was worse - sitting alone in a bar drinking, or drinking in a bar, sitting next to someone and feeling even more alone. After some thought, she decided that the latter was definitely worse.

She looked over at him. He was definitely attractive and closer to her age than anyone else in the place. Besides, a little conversation never hurt, right? Right. So, what the hell. "Hi," she said, smiling shyly, "Janet Mont- ..err… Fraiser. Oh, hell, Janet. Just Janet." She extended her hand in greeting.

The man looked down, cautiously eyeing her hand to the point where she thought he might not accept it. Then tentatively, ever so slowly, he took it, grasping it firmly but gently. "Hi, Janet. Nice to meet you. Jack, here."

His eyes were the deepest, chocolate brown that she had ever seen. Gazing into them after only the one drink made her feel slightly drunk. Her smile widened slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Jack."

* * *

The two of them were drunk. No. Scratch that. In her medical opinion, she would have to classify them as VERY drunk. Shit-faced. She was sober enough to realize this but not sober enough to care. Besides, who would care about anything when this gorgeous, incredibly sexy man had his hands all over your body?

She wasn't sure exactly when pool had become a sexual activity, but she was beginning to think that this man could turn anything - even golf - into foreplay. She leaned over to take her shot, feeling his hands gently grasp her hips as he pressed himself against her. She felt the warmth of his body flow through her as he leaned over. His breath was warm against her ear. "That's right, you want to line it up, just like that."

Her eyes briefly fluttered shut as she felt his arms come around her, pushing him ever so close. The pressure of his body, combined with the semi-hard shaft that she found pressed against her skirt, caused her breath to rush out in a low moan. She took the shot, just like he had shown her, but the cue ball went off course and sunk itself into the pocket instead of hitting its intended target. She slowly pushed herself upright, leaning heavily against Jack the entire way. Turning in his arms she looked up at the man that now towered over her petite 5'2" form.

He took the cue out of her hand, and returned it to the wall. "I don't know about you, but I'm hot. You hot? Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her out the door before she could even respond, barely giving her time to grab her purse. Once outside he led her to what she assumed to be his truck.

"You don't really expect me to get in there with you, do you? We're both way over the limit."

He turned, with a very cute, confused look on his face. "I'm not driving anywhere. I just need to grab my keys," he replied.

Liking the confused look, and the twinkle in his eye that she assumed - much like her own - hadn't been seen by another person in quite a while, she lifted herself up on her toes and gently, chastely, kissed him.

Feeling his hands grasp at her shoulders, she was surprised when he turned her, pressing her up against the cab of his truck and deepened the kiss dramatically. There was a need behind his touch; evident even in the way he tasted to her. This was about more than a one-night stand. This was about going through divorce, for whatever reasons they both had. This was about having had little to no sex life in the last god-knew-how-many months, and rejoicing in finally finding someone to share that part of themselves with.

She reached up, tucking her hands under his arms and wrapping them around his shoulders, pulling him down as much as she could while trying to get herself up higher. She felt his right hand let go of her shoulder and travel down her side, just barely brushing against the side of her breast before traveling slowly lower to her waist and then further still to the hem of her skirt.

His fingers toyed there momentarily, skimming across the bare skin of her knee. He seemed uncertain, almost shy and nervous for the first time since their introductions. She moaned softly into his kiss and pressed herself closer to him. That seemed to be all the encouragement that he needed. His hand slowly, almost painfully slowly, made its way up her leg, bringing the skirt with it.

He hooked two fingers under her knee and brought her leg up to wrap lazily around his hip while his fingers continued their journey. He massaged the muscles of her thigh, and she loved the way he would alter the pressure that each finger placed on her, almost as if he were pressing the keys of a musical instrument. The actions set free a line of thoughts of what other events the night might promise, and she felt the moan release from deep in her throat.

Jack broke the kiss, moving down to nip and kiss at the soft skin of her neck. Her head leaned back, resting against the cool, hard metal of the truck. The coolness against her skin, combining with the full breath of night air and the movement of Jack's fingers as they slipped beneath her underpants, brought her screeching back to reality with a loud gasp.

"What? You ok?" Jack's eyes had an almost panicked look to them as they met hers.

Janet felt the heat rush to her face as she blushed. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a bit… public. Don't you think?"

He looked around, almost as if it were the first time he had noticed their surroundings. "Yeah, I guess…." Before she knew what was happening he'd moved out of her embrace, grabbed her wrist and his keys from inside the truck, and started walking away.

"Hey!" she cried out, almost running to keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going?"

Not even turning to look back, his only reply was, "Somewhere more private."

Moments later they arrived outside of his quarters, something that almost made her want to hesitate, but she never got the chance. The door was open and he was bringing her inside before anything even registered. Then his hands were on her, touching her, caressing her, divesting her of her clothes. His lips and tongue following his hands just where she wanted them.

All too soon she stood naked before him, his hand down around her ankle as he removed the last of her clothing.

The pleasant giddiness of her drunken state washed over her as she smiled down on him. "Hey there, flyboy. I think you need to come up here. You have way too many clothes on."

Her hands washed over his form as he stood. He had been gentle, but anxious, when removing her clothes. She had no intention of rushing through things. Sex with Michael had always been rushed, and like everything else, had always been about him. Tonight, this was for her, and she was going to enjoy every last second of it.

She moved him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge, finally getting him to a height where she had the advantage. She ran her hands through his hair, bringing their lips together for another kiss, making sure to slowly allow her tongue to slip into his mouth, almost forcing his urgency away. His hands went to her waist where his fingers began to explore her hips and lower back. Still she took her time moving her hands down over his neck, over his shoulders, to the collar of his shirt where, one by one, she undid the buttons. As his shirt came undone she carefully let her fingers run through the growing patch of slightly graying hair that covered his chest.

Once she reached the bottom, she brought her hands up, gently running her nails up his chest, loving the low, feral growl that she received in response, and slipped the shirt from his shoulders. Breaking the connection that their mouths had on each other, she made her way over his chin, following the line of his jaw up to his ear, pausing to nip playfully before trailing down his neck and across his chest to kneel before him. She undid his shoelaces and then slipped the shoe and sock from his foot, quickly moving to the other foot and repeating her actions.

Leaning up on her knees, she gently pushed him back onto the bed, slowly running her nails up his legs, beginning at his ankles. Standing and bending over him, her hands went to his belt. Slowly undoing it she bent down to nip at the exposed skin of his stomach before removing the constricting article. Her mouth and tongue made trails across his stomach as her hands quickly worked the button and fly of his pants.

Gently, delicately, she took the waistband of his trousers in her hands. Her mouth kissed a warm, wet trail to his navel where her tongue drew lazy circles before darting into the hot, sweaty pocket. His hips arched involuntarily off the bed, giving her just enough access to guide the pants over his hips. Her lips followed the material as it was lowered, just skirting the edge of the patch of thick hair that covered the area he would most want her to touch. Her fingers followed a similar path down his right leg as her lips, tongue, and teeth did his left.

Janet's tongue swirled designs on Jack's inner thigh, loving how the salty taste of his skin lingered on her lips, taking her already inebriated state to the next level. God, nothing had ever made her feel so erotic in her entire life. She nipped at the sensitive skin beneath her lips and smiled at the sudden intake of breath and twitch of his body as she moved further down his legs. She reached his ankles and carefully removed his pants before slowly starting to work her way back up.

He was reaching for her by the time she'd reached his knee, and she couldn't deny him the feel of her hand. His fingers wrapped around hers, and he tugged her upwards pulling her on top of him and rolling so that she was beneath him. The weight of him only caused to heighten her arousal even more. The feel of this wonderfully muscular, warm man pressing her into the mattress as his lips descended on hers once again caused a low, sensual moan to form in her throat.

Jack broke the kiss and moved down over her neck, nipping lightly at her jugular. Janet's eyes closed as she savored every sensation. Michael had never been one for foreplay. Once they reached the bed, things were usually over in a manner of minutes. This man, Jack, seemed to like to draw things out and make it as exciting as possible for both of them.

He moved slowly down from her neck, over her collarbone and to her breasts. Gently, he took one taut nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking at the over-sensitized flesh. Janet arched reflexively into him, hoping he'd appease her request for more contact, and was rewarded with him reaching up with his left hand to fondle her other breast. He pinched the small protrusion of her nipple and carefully ran his nail across its head. She felt his lips turn into a small smile against her skin as she gasped in a slightly ragged breath.

Leaving her breast he placed kisses and made trails with his tongue down and across her stomach. He paused briefly to explore her navel and nip gently at the fleshy part of her abdomen. Her hips automatically arched against him in response. His hands ran along her sides, grasping her hips gently before moving to caress her lower stomach before skirting the light patch of hair and silently urging her legs apart.

His lips moved down to toy with her inner thigh, rubbing his tongue and teeth across the tender flesh while his hands moved to tease her. His fingers massaged the highest parts of her legs while his thumbs rested along the line where her hipbone merged into her leg. As his mouth worked on her thighs his thumbs began to apply pressure and move in slow, soft, smooth circles.

While Janet's eyes remained shut, her mouth fell open, and she felt her blood rushing out of her head. Amazingly enough, the alcohol seemed to heighten her arousal rather than diminish it. Her hips started to instinctively move against his hands, wanting his touch more, wanting it a little to the right, or left - either really didn't matter - as long as he didn't stop.

Jack moved from one thigh to the other, continuing to lick, nip and suckle at the skin. His hands began to move though. His left hand moved so that his arm rested on her stomach, applying just enough pressure to keep her hips from bucking too much, while his thumb could snake through the trail of curls and find its true destination. His right hand moved a little lower. First, with a feather-light touch, tracing her outline, then rubbing gently along her opening coming to rest at her tip, middle finger meeting thumb with only her clitoris between them.

Janet Fraiser whimpered.

There were no other words to describe the sound that she had made. She had whimpered. She felt what could only be a full-blown shit eating grin rub against her thigh. Uncertain as to his exact intentions she wanted to make sure that he understood hers. Carefully she bent her knees and brought her legs up to frame his position. Jack nipped at her thigh again, accompanying that action by trailing his nail lightly across her and then tentatively inserting one finger.

A strangled moan escaped her throat as he continued with his task, inserting a second and then a third finger, stretching her nicely. His thumb continued with its circular movements, this time against her clitoris instead of the sensitive skin that had had his attention earlier. Janet's breath hitched as her muscles began to flutter beneath his touch. Her breathing quickened, and her muscles tightened as she felt the pressure start to build up within her, the silky threads of pleasure branching out from her center and running up her stomach and down her legs.

Her back arched off the bed, her head mashed into the small pillow under her, and her fingers formed tight, knuckle whitening fists around the covers. A low, drawn out, pleasurable moan started low in her throat and built along with her encroaching release. Without neglecting the actions his hands were taking, Jack carefully moved up over her, leaning down to capture her lips and swallow her cry of pleasure as it came.

Jack's hands left her then, traveling their way up her body. One rested on her left hip while the other grasped her hair and held her lips to his. Her legs had fallen slack, and she now brought them up again, cradling his hips. He released her and shifted ever so slightly to lean over to the nightstand and open the top drawer, removing something from it. When he leaned over her once again, there was a small package hanging out of his mouth.

Janet smiled. "You can't open it like that. You'll rip it." She snatched the condom from his lips before he could do anything, delicately tore the corner off the package and opened it, releasing its contents into her hand. Leaning up slightly she kissed his chest then his lips, while her hands traveled down between them. He hissed when she took hold of him, her hands lightly caressing his skin, running her fingers and nails gently along his length. Then she placed the condom over his head, carefully pinching the tip as she slid it down with precision.

He groaned, burying his head in her neck. "God, with hands like that you should be a doctor." She laughed at that, nipping playfully at his shoulder in the process.

"What?"

"Nothing," she giggled slightly, "I am a doctor."

"Ah, that explains a lot actually," he took her hands and placed them above her head, pinning them there with one of his own. "I bet you like needles, too."

With his left hand busy pinning her, his right guided him to her. He nipped at her neck once again and with an excruciatingly slow speed, entered her. Their lips found each other effortlessly and she moaned with him - into him - as he filled her. Her legs instinctively moved up to encircle him, causing him to sink even deeper into her depths.

Her lips broke away from his as her head tilted back and she arched against him. "Oh, god…." When was the last time she'd been intimate with a man? Almost a year and a half at least, and then it had been Michael - Mister It's All About Me. The last several years had been rather dull and repetitive for her sex life. This, this was exquisite.

Jack set a slow, steady pace. Thrust in, rotate, slowly retreat, repeat. Over and over. Every time his pelvis touched hers she rotated ever so slightly in the opposite direction, their groins rubbing, grinding into one another at a delectably slow speed.

His right hand moved up her side, softly caressing the skin before settling on her breast, cupping and massaging the plump mound. His thumb stretched out to rub the already protruding nipple, pinching it gently, while his tongue worked its way across her throat. Her face must have been the perfect picture of contentment. She was in heaven. She thought nothing that he did could excite her or please her more.

Janet's breathing was nothing more than a series of exactly timed gasps. Every breath a thrust, every thrust a gasp. Jack's pace grew slightly more urgent, slightly faster, slightly irregular. The hand that had previously pinned her own hands to the bed drifted down and pulled her head to his, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss, his tongue demanding entrance.

Jack's right hand drifted lower, tracing the outline of her hip before looping his arm under her leg and pulling it up higher, tilting her hips and driving deep. She cried out into his mouth, her arms snaking around his back, her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. Her unpinned leg reaching higher up his back and tightening around him, pulling him as close and as deep as she possibly could.

For the second time that evening she felt the build-up of pressure and heat move through her entire lower half. She clutched onto him as his frantic movements continued. Janet broke their heated kiss in a desperate attempt for air. The slight movements she made were all that she needed to send her crashing over the edge. Her muscles spasmed around him. Trying desperately to not cry out, she pulled herself closer to him, locking down on his shoulder with her teeth.

He groaned as she shook around him, the wondrous caresses of her muscles sending him into his own release. He clutched her tightly. She knew the grip she had on his shoulder would leave a mark for at least the next week, and secretly delighted in that fact.

Janet's muscles relaxed. Every one of her six hundred plus muscles went slack as she stretched out beneath him. She ran her hands gently down his back, kissing him deeply. Jack responded to the kiss before rolling off and out of her. She sighed sadly at his absence, wanting the feel of him back.

Jack stood and went into the bathroom, returning a few moments later grabbing the comforter off the bottom of the bed to pull up over them as he curled up next to her, pulling her close.

* * *

The following morning Janet slowly returned to consciousness in the comfort of Jack's strong arms. Her head was resting on his chest, her arm draped across his waist. She carefully tried to sit up, regretting the move almost as soon as she made it. Her muscles were pleasantly achy in all the right places, but the spinning of the room was what disconcerted her the most.

"Don't close your eyes; it'll only make it worse."

Too late. He couldn't have mentioned something about that thirty seconds earlier? "Ugh."

"Yeah."

Her hand left his chest, traveling up to the side of her head. Oh, my God, how much had she had to drink last night? What had she been thinking? Obviously, she hadn't been. She'd never hopped into bed with someone that she'd just met, not even close. He shifted, propping her gently against the pillows and the headboard.

"I'll make coffee, black and strong. No matter how you usually take it that will be best."

She nodded her head slowly, carefully. "Thanks." Opening her eyes ever so slightly, she watched him walk to the other side of his quarters, wearing nothing but his boxers. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, pulling the covers up almost to her chin, trying to focus on something across the room, hoping to stop the spinning and the shooting pains across her temples.

Jack left the coffee to percolate and entered the bathroom. Janet wanted to thrust her head forward and bury it in her hands, but was petrified of the reactions the motion might cause. She wanted to die. She wanted to curl up and sink into the black hole of oblivion. Her eyes closed again, and she felt more than heard Jack's approach. She could feel his eyes on her.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him shyly. He handed her a small cup and two aspirin. "Just what the doctor ordered."

She snorted at that. Thinking that last night, that wonderfully stupid night, had been more along the lines of her prescription. She downed the aspirin, placing the cup on the small nightstand, and watched him dress. Her recollections of the night before were a little fuzzy, but the mark on his shoulder was quite clear. She felt the heat rise to her face and was sure she had turned a deep shade of scarlet. What had gotten into her last night?

Either noticing her gaze or having similar thoughts of his own, Jack leaned toward the mirror and lightly touched the reddish/purple mark on his shoulder. "You do nice work, doc."

Janet's gaze fell. "I'm really sorry about that. I have no idea what came over me." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack pulled a grey T-shirt over his head. "Don't worry about it." He moved over to the small table at the other end of the quarters and began fixing the coffee.

Janet wrapped the sheet around her, very shy about her state of undress. "I'm going to get dressed. You don't mind if I use your bathroom do you?"

He barely turned. "No, not at all."

Standing and securing the bed covering around her, she quickly grabbed her clothes from around the room and retreated to the bathroom. After taking care of a few necessities, she ran the water in the sink, splashing some on her face and looking at her reflection in the mirror. What the hell had she done?

She ran her hands up and down her face, hoping to wash some of the despair from her features. She was a doctor and an officer in the Air Force how could she have let the events of the night before happen? How could she have let herself get here? What was she going to do to fix things?

Casually pinning her hair back into a pony-tail and mentally noting that she really needed to do something with it, she finished dressing. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, and steeling herself with a deep breath, she opened the door to face him. He was seated at the small table, quietly sipping his coffee. Another cup of steaming liquid sat opposite him and the delicious aroma reached her nose. At first, the thought of anything entering her stomach made little flip-flops pass through her, but she swallowed them down and carefully sat in the available chair.

Janet lifted the cup to her face, deeply inhaling the steam before tentatively taking a small sip. Looking across the table from under her eyelashes she saw Jack smiling at her. Not a full or passionate smile, but an amused one. She looked at him more directly, questioningly.

"You're not used to this are you?"

"Hangovers or waking up in an unfamiliar room?" She'd meant for it to sound light, but that wasn't how it came out and she closed her eyes, silently cursing herself. "That didn't come out how I meant."

He sat there just looking at her. "No, it probably didn't. I meant hangovers, anyway."

"No, I'm not. To either." She quietly responded, sipping at her cup once again.

The remainder of their coffee was swallowed in an awkward silence. Upon downing the last drop, Janet looked over and noticed Jack watching her, almost as if he expected her to bolt at any minute. Maybe he wanted her to leave? God, she hated situations that she didn't know how to handle.

He stood then, picking up their cups and placing them in the small sink. He brought one hand up to the back of his neck, massaging lightly. It was obvious to her that he was just as uncomfortable with this as she was, but how the hell were they supposed to get past it?

"Um, listen, I have a bunch of shit to do today, half of which I probably should have done yesterday…."

Janet smiled, knowingly. "Yeah, the same can be said for me. I guess we should get a move on." She moved over and picked up her purse. How did you end an awkward morning like this after the wonderful night she'd had? Did you just walk out? Did you shake hands? Kiss?

Janet watched as Jack grabbed his jacket and followed her out the door. He stood there for a moment, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet a bit. She inhaled deeply, hoping the cool morning air would bring some clarity to the situation. She closed her eyes, feeling tears of frustration building from deep within her. The feel and scent of his hand on her face forced her eyes open. He cupped her cheek gently, giving her a small, crooked smile that tore at her insides. She leaned into his caress slightly, almost craving the touch. His thumb gently moved back and forth across her cheekbone and then it was gone. He turned and walked away.

* * *

Janet pulled back slightly, tears threatening to once again pour forth. "Jack…."

He cupped her face. "Jan? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She took a deep, ragged breath, closing her eyes to try and compose the flood of emotions that thinking of that night had brought back. "I can't do this, not again. I need to know that you're not just going to turn and walk away again. I don't think I could handle that, and we can't just have a series of… of…" she waved her hand in the air, not sure of what to call them, "romps."

"Janet, that's not what I want. That's never what I wanted. I was a mess then. I had no idea - and I still don't, honestly - what a woman like you would want with a loser like me. When I left you that morning I handed in my letter of resignation and retired - an for the second time. I figured just moving the few things I had there out and leaving was the best option." He kissed her gently, chastely. "I never intended to meet you, or anyone, that night. I wanted to get drunk, very drunk, retire, and go home." He closed his eyes, and she could tell he was slightly uneasy with the small speech that he'd just made. "I wasn't sure how to deal with what happened, so I did what I'd gotten used to doing. I packed up, went home, and drowned it in beer."

Her lips had latched onto his almost as he finished the sentence. Her hands gripped his shirt, holding him in place as the kiss continued and deepened.

* * *

Jack broke the kiss gently. Pulling back, he watched as Janet stood there, her eyes still closed as if savoring the moment, her arms falling limply to her sides. He felt the satisfied grin spread across his face even before he realized that it was having such a strong reaction on him. He had almost forgotten how truly wonderful the sheer feel of her in his arms was. He didn't want this to end. He had screwed things up with her so much in the past. This time he was determined. He reached behind him and quickly locked the door. She was off duty now, anyway; if they needed her they could wait until he was done with her. Which could be quite a while…

He pushed her back gently against her desk, cupping her face in his hands and capturing her lips once again in a searing kiss. Her hands flew up to his chest, pushing against him gently, but not enough to make him break the kiss. After what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds, his hands left her cheeks to travel down her neck to her shoulders where he grabbed her lab coat and expertly glided it off her shoulders and down her arms where it fell to the floor and pooled at her feet.

Jack's hands grasped at her sides and around slender waist. The feel of her silky blouse and the hot skin beneath it were like fire to his touch. His tongue explored her mouth with expertise as he leaned into her petite form. 'God, why had he ever let her go?'

He tightened his hold, and never breaking the kiss he lifted her gently, easing her back onto the desk. It didn't do much, but prevented him from having to support her and brought her up a little. His hands moved back to her neck and hair, not willing to let her pull away from him, he cupped her face and held her head close to his. She moaned slightly into him, causing him to grip her closer, giving her the perfect opportunity to wrap her legs lazily around the back of his knees, holding him to her.

Jack's kisses trailed from her lips, across her jawbone. Her head leaned back giving him better access to her neck and he carefully undid the top three buttons of her blouse. He nuzzled her there, deeply inhaling her scent, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin.

Janet's eyes opened as a delicate knock came on the door. "Jack?"

Jack remained at his task, barely pausing to respond. "It's ok, I locked it."

Janet's hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him off gently. "The lock's broken." Her eyes were slightly wide and dark with the remains of the passion that she was feeling.

Jack backed up half a step and stopped at the sound of the door opening.

"Janet? You in there? Oh…"

Jack felt his face burn as the voice of one very specific blonde Major filled the room.

"I'll just wait for you in my lab, then, Janet." He swore that he heard a giggle in her voice.

"I'll see you in a bit, Sam." Janet's eyes were downcast, but he could see the red flushing her face as well.

The door closed and he released a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Well, I feel like I just got caught by my parents."

Janet smiled, still not meeting his eyes. "I should probably go and talk to her."

He moved back in, cupping her face and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "Hey, you okay?"

Her smile was soft. "Yes. Yes, I am. We just have plans for this evening. A girl's night in of sorts."

He kissed her gently. "Okay, but I get you for tomorrow then. Carter and I will have to work out a joint custody kind of thing."

She laughed, lightly slapping him on the shoulder. "You're on for tomorrow. What did you have in mind?"

His lips found their way to her ear, "Are you sure you want me to go into that here? Now?"

A gentle shiver ran across her spine. "Not if I want to go meet up with Sam, huh?"

Jack's head shook slightly, as he re-buttoned her shirt for her. Then, taking her hand he helped her to hop off the desk. "Come on, you have a date."

She grabbed her purse and jacket as they left her office. He was still holding her hand when they reached the elevator. "I need to grab a few things before I head home. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward, planting a gentle, but not-so-chaste kiss before turning and walking down the corridor.

Janet flushed under the scrutiny of several of the people around her. Then turned and entered the elevator. Oh, did she ever have some things to fill her best friend in on this evening.


End file.
